Sayembara untuk Sang Kuchiki
by lenacchi
Summary: Persyaratan untuk mengikuti sayembara pencarian jodoh untuk  sang Kuchiki. Diharapkan tidak terlalu terbawa suasana dan depresi jika Anda—terutama para lelaki—tidak bisa mengikuti syarat dan ketentuan yang disebutkan. Just for fun—no offense. RnR?


**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**#1 Tidak ada dialog dalam fic ini.  
><strong>

**#2 Tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung pihak manapun.  
><strong>

**#3 Author tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas fic ini. **

**#4 Jika ada kesamaan fic dengan fic lain, murni ketidaksengajaan. **

**#5 Murni untuk menghibur.**

**#6 Alternative Universe.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**Sayembara untuk Sang Kuchiki**

By :** Lenacchi**

**...**

Saya selaku Ketua Panitia Sayembara yang ditugaskan secara resmi keluarga besar Kuchiki mengumumkan telah membuka sayembara calon suami untuk Tuan Puteri Rukia Kuchiki. Pendaftaran dibuka sejak matahari terbit pada tanggal 18 Maret 2012 hingga matahari tenggelam pada tanggal 1 April 2012.

Bacalah dengan seksama persyaratan di bawah ini.

**#1** Tidak perlu cantik, yang penting ganteng. Karena sayembara ini ditujukan untuk adik kesayangan Byakuya Kuchiki, yaitu Rukia Kuchiki, bukan untuk Byakuya-_sama_. Untuk para Nona yang merasa dirinya perempuan, harap urungkan niat Anda jika Anda tidak ingin disangka salah satu pelaku yuri.

**#2** Tidak perlu kaya, yang penting punya rumah, villa, pulau, pesawat, perusahaan, rumah makan, lahan parkir, dan segala hal yang berbau pribadi lainnya. Jika statusnya meminjam, mengontrak, atau hutang, silahkan _go to hell_.

**#3** Tinggi minimal 175 cm. Pengukuran diukur oleh panitia. Bagi yang memiliki tinggi badan kurang dari angka yang ditentukan, mundur tiga langkah dari tempat pendaftaran—dan jangan coba-coba maju lagi. Karena Kuchiki butuh calon penerus yang ideal, Rukia-_chan_ udah mungil, kalau suaminya juga mungil, gimana anak mereka nanti (curcol by : Ginrei Kuchiki).

**#4** Batas minimal umur 25 tahun. Tidak terima berondong. Dan batas maksimal umur 30 tahun. Tidak terima laki-laki yang lebih tua dibanding Byakuya-_sama_, apalagi yang lebih tua dibanding Tuan Besar Ginrei.

**#5** Tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit mematikan. Perlu digaris bawahi : kami tidak ingin membuka sayembara ini tiap tahun. Sertakan surat keterangan sehat wal'afiat dari dokter. Tambahan : Jika Anda pernah melakukan oplas atau operasi plastik, sertakan foto Anda sebelum dan sesudah melakukan oplas—untuk perbandingan nyata oleh panitia.

**#6** Jika lima syarat di atas sudah Anda penuhi, tetap pastikan status Anda bukanlah Duda atau bahkan suami orang, kami tidak butuh dua orang duda di sini (kalimat ini dihapus paksa oleh salah seorang Kuchiki)—jika status Anda adalah _in relationship_, kami harapkan cepat putuskan pacar Anda jika tetap _kekeuh_ ingin ikut sayembara—keselamatan Anda bukan tanggung jawab panitia.

**#7** Harus memiliki keahlian sebagai seorang pemimpin. Berwibawa, tidak boleh sok mengatur. Tegas, tidak boleh kemayu. Gagah, tidak boleh melambay. Bijaksana, tidak boleh plinplan. Dan ganteng, tidak boleh tidak ganteng.

**#8** Sisipkan foto _close up_ 1 lembar, fotokopi SIM dan KTP yang Anda miliki, surat kelakuan baik dari Kepolisian (minta Bang Syaiful Bachri yang mengurusnya), fotokopi ijazah dan raport beserta nilai IP mulai semester 1 hingga lulus, jangan lupa cap tiga jari, tanda tangan, dan materai 6000. Sebutkan kelebihan dan kekurangan Anda. Isi dengan jujur, tidak boleh dibuat-buat, dan jangan bertele-tele.

**#9** Sebutkan mahar dan mas kawin yang akan Anda berikan jika terpilih menjadi calon suami yang pantas untuk Tuan Puteri Rukia. Sebutkan saja nominalnya, jangan sungkan. Kami (panitia) pun penasaran.

**#10** menyusul jika ada yang memberi usulan masuk akal lainnya. Perhatian, hati-hati pada penipuan yang mungkin gencar terjadi di tanggal 1 April nanti. Anda telah diperingatkan.

_Pendaftaran tidak dipungut biaya langsung. Transfer uang pendaftaran Anda melalui bank atau ATM. No. Rekening tertera di website kami. _

Ps : Untuk para _ladies_ di luar sana, diharapkan sabar. Byakuya-_sama_ belum memutuskan mencari calon istri baru.Tapi menurut sudut pandang panitia, berikut rangkuman kriteria wanita idaman Byakuya Kuchiki.

**#1** **Perempuan** bertubuh mungil. Batas maksimal 155 cm. Jangan paksakan diri Anda jika memiliki tubuh tinggi bak model. Harap tidak nekad untuk menyusutkan tubuh Anda. Carilah Byakuya-_sama_ lain di luar sana. Dan bagi laki-laki, Byakuya-_sama_ titip pesan bahwa dia masih normal.

**#2** Lemah lembut, tidak suka bergosip, kalem, penurut, setia, dan baik hati. Baca berulang kali hingga merasuk di alam bawah sadar Anda. Adakah sifat yang kami sebutkan pada diri Anda? Resapilah.

**#3** Tidak memandang status sosial, bahkan jika Anda sering diejek kamseupay. Jika sudah cinta, Byakuya-_sama_ sendiri yang akan memperjuangkannya. Demi keadilan, panitia tidak dilarang ikut mendaftar.

**#4** Diharapkan sehat. Byakuya-_sama_ tidak butuh status duda dua kali.

**#5** Demi kenyamanan rumah tangga Anda dan si dia di kemudian hari, kami sarankan ambilah hati para tetua Kuchiki lebih dulu sebelum melakukan pedekate dengan Byakuya-_sama_. Kecuali Anda siap mental diejek kamseupay oleh mereka—jika ini menyangkut status sosial Anda yang jauh lebih rendah dibanding Kuchiki.

**Warning** : Kriteria wanita idaman Byakuya-sama ini tidak resmi diutarakan oleh pihak pertama. Hanya sekedar keisengan panitia disela-sela tugasnya. Sekali lagi ditekankan, _Byakuya-sama masih tidak sedang berniat menikah untuk kedua kalinya dan keluarga besar Kuchiki tidak menyelenggarakan sayemabara untuk calon isteri Byakuya Kuchiki_. Tapi jika ingin mencoba melakukan pedekate dengan orangnya, tidak ada yang melarang—diharapkan anda kuat mental dan fisik ketika melancarkan jurus-jurus pedekate. Sekian.

Jika ada yang disampaikan, seperti pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran, silahkan kirim ke **www .reviewdong . co. jp.** Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

Salam olahraga.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aw, fic pertama di tahun 2012. Aku iseng dan males bikin fic panjang. Kuharap fic ini ngga melanggar guidelines. Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
